The long-term goal is to provide training in linkage analysis methods and techniques and thus advance the understanding of the statistical concepts underlying gene mapping through linkage analysis and association studies. Additional goals are to familiarize researchers with the technical tools (application of computer programs) for statistical genetics. It is expected that such training will lead to an improvement in the analysis of genetic data, helping researchers develop the necessary skills to localize and isolate genes for complex traits thus increasing knowledge of disease etiology. The specific aim is to carry out each year one full-week course in advanced linkage analysis at The Rockefeller University in New York. The course will be directed towards advanced researchers who are familiar with the basic aspects of linkage analysis but who need to become more proficient in the application of statistical analysis of complex traits. The course is held in Weiss Hall at The Rockefeller University which is equipped with 21 PCs which are connected to the Internet. In addition, the course participants will use 5 UNIX computers located in the Laboratory of Statistical Genetics via the Internet. Twenty participants will be admitted into the course. The course consists of two components: lectures on important and current topics in gene mapping, as well as hands on exercises to be carried out with computer programs. Topics to be covered include: parametric analysis of quantitative and qualitative traits; sib pair analysis (quantitative and qualitative traits); non-parametric methods of analyzing extended family pedigree data; association studies (haplotype relative risk, transmission disequilibrium test, case-control); use of simulation studies to evaluate power and significance levels; generation of genetic maps; Markov Chain Monte Carlo methods; and Variance Components Analysis.